The Forever Continuing Legend of Dragoon
by YoruStellaMaris
Summary: It's been 3 years since the Dragoons saved the world. And now they are having a reunion where they will meet new friends and where the threads of fate will eventually unite them again to reach the world. R&R I think what I wrote is really worth reading.
1. The Great Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own the LoD characters, places, or Dragoons. Those things belong to a bunch of genius people of Sony and Playstation. But I do, however, own Zoe and Zena. These girls are mine, and you cannot even use their names in your fanfics. So don't even think about using or borrowing them, ok? Otherwise I'll throw the crazy stampede of Shana haters at you *Shudders at the scary thought of getting caught in a stampede of Shana haters* So beware, it's either keep your hand away from Zoe and Zena or die in the wrath of the Shana haters stampede. Now lets get on with the show.

Dart-normal

__

Dart-thinking

"-"-Talking

*-*-Performing an action

****

The Forever Continuing Legend of Dragoon

__

Chapter 1: The Dragoons' Great Reunion

Dart and the rest of the gang are reuniting in Albert's place, and staying there for a week. Obviously because it's the comfiest and least annoying place to be, to hold a reunion after 1 year and a half without seeing each other, and 3 years since the world was saved once and for all. 3 years after Lloyd's, Zieg 's, Melbu Frahma 's, and especially Rose 's death. Dart and Shana are married and are expecting a baby, and Albert's son, Syuveil was already 2 years old. 

Dart and Shana were the first to arrive, and still had to wait the arrival of the others. Albert was especially nervous and desperate. Then he leaves the room to attend the cooks in the kitchen.

Shana: "Jeez, and I thought I was desperate. Look at him, he looks like as if his expecting a baby. I've never seen him so exited and desperate before. Maybe, these 3 long years did bring many changes, but most of all made us want to see each other again even more. I mean, I'm the pregnant one here and I'm not like that."…And Shana goes on ranting, and babbling.

Dart: "Shana, I'm sorry to break this up to you. But the reason that you don't act like that when you're desperate is because your way of acting desperate is worse! Can't you stop saying the same thing over, and over again? My Soa! I don't even wanna imagine if Meru were to have been around through these long years. I bet disaster would have broken out. It's getting one my nerves, I'm desperate too you know."

Shana: "Uh? Oh my god I'm so sorry, I guess I went into one of my unbearable rants again." ^.^ "

Dart: "Yes, I know", said Dart in a bored way.

Then all of a sudden, a flash of blue and green appeared in front of them giggling and hugged them. 

Meru: "Oh...My…God! You guys are still alive! Shana you're pregnant! Nooo! You're too innocent to have done such a sinful thing! Shana! Dart! Why oh why…wait a minute…Now I remember! You guys did get married! Yes, now I remember it…perfectly. Yes, I even remember when Miranda and me fought over the bouquet." 

Hiya guys!!!! It's me! The new author Yoru#Stella*Maris~! Lookie, sorry for the interruption, I just wanted to discontinue the story just for this moment just to tell you that I'm planning to write a humor/sort of romantic fic about what Meru' s talking about: Dart and Shana 's marriage. Also I'm planning to also write about Meru 's and one about Miranda, but not her wedding. But I doubt I'll do it any time soon cause I got a lot of schoolwork to do. Damn, those teachers just keep sending torture chambers to do. Stupid projects…. Ggrrrrrrr…. Also I just wanted to tell you that I don't have any talent in writing whatsoever. Okay? Oh well, let's continue now. Yay! ^_^

Guaraha: *panting* *breathing hard* "Huff...huff…huff…huff…. Meru…why did...you run so fast? *Recovers breath* Jeez, it's not like we've missed the whole party." 

Guaraha looks at the couple and sees them wearing these strange faces that can easily tell something wrong has already happened.

Guaraha: "Okay Meru, what happened here?"

Shana: "Oh nothing really! She just forgot we got married, that's all." *gives a gorgeous smile*

Dart: …_Yeah sure, nothing really. She just simply forgot about our marriage and thought Shana was pregnant out of wedlock, and nearly completely accused us of horrible, dishonorable sin. Yeah, I mean, thinking that the most innocent person to live on Endiness has done that, is so normal. It doesn't even bother me to see people accuse my wife of that. Oh My Soa, Shana! Sometimes it's hard to believe that someone really acts like that! So forgiving peaceful, comprehensive, and kind, especially when these kinds of things happen! I guess Rose is right, maybe Shana is too kind, and one of these days it's gonna cost her greatly._

As Dart thought about this, he didn't notice that Shana, Meru, and Guaraha stopped talking and were staring at him.

Meru: "Ehhhhh…Dart?"

Dart: …*still in his world of thoughts*

Meru: "Daaarrrrtttt…YO! WAKE UP, MAN!!! YOU'RE FREAKIN' ME OUT!!!!!"

Dart: "AAAHHHHHHH!!!" *falls to the floor* "What….what happened?! Gosh Meru, why did you do that for? U scared the shit out of me!"

Guaraha: "Yo Dart, don't scream at her like that. I mean, what did u want her, Meru, to do if you were wearing a freakish lookin' face like that?"

Shana: "Are you okay, Dart? You seemed worried about something a minute ago. Is there something wrong?"

Dart: "No, no there's nothing wrong. I'm okay, see? *Shows a warm smile* There's nothing wrong, I promise."

Shana: "Hhhmmmmm…. I just hope what u said is true, Dart. I still think there's something worrying or bothering you that made you look like that a moment ago. You looked like as if you were pondering about something important a moment ago. Somewhat like what Albert does when his thinking about something."

Meru: "Yeah, except that Albert doesn't wear that freaky scary looking face you wore."

Dart: "Look, there's no reason at all for me to be lying. I'm telling that I'm okay. Besides, there's gonna be a party as soon as everyone gets here, okay."

Shana: "You're right. This is not a good time for worrying about things like that."

Guaraha: "Yes, Haschel, Miranda, and Kongol still haven't arrived yet. And we all know that the three of them are coming from a very far away place, especially Haschel and Kongol. Both of them come from the Rouge Village, where Kongol trains daily to try to improve his ability, speed, body, and mind; and Haschel is his teacher. The Rouge Village is the perfect place for the last Giganto to live, it is a very desolated place."

Meru: "Ditto!"

Then all of a sudden we hear a familiar woman' s voice yelling from the rooms upstairs.

Emille: "Syuveil! Get in here at once! I still haven't finished dressing you up! It's against the rules to run around like that in the castle! You're gonna startle the guards and servants around! Now, come back in here!" 

Then all of a sudden, a 2-year-old golden longhaired boy with soft cinnamon skin ran down the stairs…naked.

Meru: "Hey, didn't Emille just say that she didn't finish dressing him up? Cause what my eyes show is that Emille didn't even begin dressing him up."

Syuveil: *laughing out loud* "Hi! *He said in a high pitched voice* "I'm Syuveil! I live in here!" *Hugs Shana*

Shana: *sweatdrops anime style* "Jaja…. You are a very cute lil' boy!"

Meru: "Yeah! You mean, a very cute AND very naked boy."

Shana: "My point exactly."

Albert walks into the room to check on the guests and sees his son in his unordinary state of dress.

Albert: "Oh My Soa! Syuveil 's naked!"

Meru: "Ya don't say so?! Really, we didn't notice. No one noticed especially Shana. Shana didn't notice it at all. Right Shana? Right that you didn't notice either?"

Shana: *Syuveil still attached to her* "No I didn't. I mean, look! Syuveil was hugging me since the moment he came here, and I haven't noticed it!"

Dart and Guaraha: *laughing* "Yeah, me neither."

Guaraha: *laughing* "Hey, this remembers me of Meru!"

All except Guaraha: "Uh?"

Guaraha: "Yeah! When Meru was 3 years old, I was 7 and I usually took care of her when her parents were out. Oh, and when I had to give her a bath! She was so cute! Cause right after I dried her with the towel, she rapidly ran away naked and runs through the house naked and giggling like that, and I had to pursue and try to catch her cute little self! 

Dart and Shana: LOL

Haschel: "Yes, I can just imagine her out."

All: "Haschel! Kongol!"

Zena: "And me!" 

No, Haschel and Kinngol didn't come alone. Haschel brought with him a very special person to him, a 9 year old lady with short straight dark hair that shines dark violet strips of hair whenever rays of light shone beautifully down her hair. She has astonishing clear purple Chinese eyes, and is wearing a clear purple robe with a white dragon on it, similar to his uncle 's robe.

Shana: "Oh! And who's this beautiful young lady?"

Haschel: "Jaja! She's my 9 year old niece, Zena!"

Kongol: "Great to see you again. It's been long since Kongol saw his friends."

Zena: "Hello everyone! My, it 's an honor to finally meet my uncle's best friends!"

Shana: "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Zena."

Servant Lucile: "Well, well, finally you came. And I see you brought a new guest here. Is she your granddaughter, Haschel?"

Haschel: "No, she's my niece Lucile."

Servant Lucile: "Then why don't we bring her upstairs and see if she would like to wear a dress for tonight?

Zena: "Sure! I'd love to! I never wore a dress before."

Servant Lucile: "Then this is your lucky day, Lucile. Come with me and let's see if there's a perfect dress for you, there are many."

Lucile: "Okay."

And Lucile and Servant Lucile go upstairs together to look for that perfect dress."

Haschel: "Hmm, I would also love to see her in a pretty dress. So tell me more. I never thought Meru ran naked through the house after every time Guaraha gave her a bath."

Meru: "Jaja…ya know, little kids' antics, everyone did something cute and funny when they were young. I was no exception."

Miranda: "What about little kid s' antics?"

Shana: "Miranda you finally came!" *hugz*

Miranda: "Sorry for being late, I had to chase after Zoe just to try to give her a bath."

Then we see a beautiful 3 ½ year old girl. Her skin is a very clear vanilla-like color. And her soft brown curly hair is mixed and surrounded by beautiful straps of golden brown hair.

Zoe: *in a high pitched girly voice* "Hi, everyone! I've been waiting a long time to see you guys!"

Haschel: "Really? I never thought that Miranda talked to you about us, especially at this young age. I mean, this is the first time we see each other."

Zoe: "Uh? Mommy didn't mention much about you. The only thing she said to me was that you were very close friends and that you all went through a journey or an adventure together."

Shana: "And that is why you were anxious to see us, Zoe?"

Zoe: "Of course I was anxious! Anyone who has to stay most of the time inside a carriage for more than three days anxiously wants for them to reach here. I've been anxiously waiting to meet you for those boring three days and get out of that boring ride. Man! Do I ever feel relieved to have finally gotten here to meet you and get out of the boredom!"

Shana: "So you're saying that you've been waiting to meet us just to get out of the ride?"

Zoe: "Well duh, that's why we had to go in that boring ride in the first place."

All: *facefaults anime style*

Servant Lucile: "Oh Welcome everyone! Why Zoe, you are a pretty little girl!"

Zoe: ^_^ "Thank you, I've always been a pretty girl, you know."

Servant Lucile: "Then why don't you come upstairs with me and choose a beautiful party dress for you to wear for the night too? There's a large collection of them, and it might take a long time to choose, so it will be better if you would come with me now. And there's also another girl that is looking for a dress to wear tonight, both of you could search together for a dress to wear. That is, if you do wish to wear a dress."

Zoe: "I would love to! Mommy can I go with her and wear a pretty dress for the night too with that other girl she's talking about?"

Miranda: "I can't see why not."

Zoe: "Yay!"

Then Zoe grabs Lucile's hand and goes upstairs with her to choose a dress for her to wear in the night too.

Haschel: Well, let's get back to what we've been talking about previously. Guaraha, so Meru ran naked through the house after every time you gave her a bath when she was 3 years old?

Guaraha: Yep!

Shana: Oh, which must have been so cute! 

Guaraha: That's right! She was such a cutie! Oh, if only you have been there to see her! **^. ^** Oh yes, and one day she even got out of the house and ran through the whole building! And I was desperately trying to catch her, but I couldn't and everyone was startled to see lil' Meru running completely naked through the forest, so cute! Of course I was punished to let Meru run away, but still Meru looked so cute! I even got photos of her! Let me show 'em to ya! *PUM! * *Drops unconscious*

Haschel: Meru! Why did you hit him for?! I wanted to see how you looked like lil' naked when you were 3 years old!

Meru: For that same reason, of course! I don't want to embarrass myself while my soon to be husband shows pictures of me butt naked running through the house!

Dart: "Oh come on, Meru! Everyone has done a cutely embarrassing thing when we were young. Take Shana for example. ^_^ One time, a dear friend 's family was invited over to dinner, but Shana couldn't be there so they put me in charge of looking after her. And you couldn't believe what happened that night! Shana was"...*PUM* *Dart falls unconscious to the floor *. 

Shana: "Um, thinking about it, I don't think this is the time for you to be embarrassing me either." *looks at Dart and sees his still not moving* "Oops, I guess I hit Dart to hard. Sorry ^.^"

Miranda: "Jeez! Why do men think that it's always cute to see little naked girls, while they believe that it's a sin to show a little cute boy naked?"

Shana: "I don't know, Miranda. Men are stupid and egoist like that."

Meru: "Um, Shana?

Shana: "yes? What is it, Meru?"

Meru: "Aren't you supposed to be panicking, and totally freaking out, and screaming, and yelling around the house like a lil' slut whenever something bad happened to Dart, like in many LoD fanfics?"

Shana: "Okay, I'll tell you why, Meru. First of all let me tell that just like Rose, you, and Miranda, I do have my own dignity. And having dignity means not being a slut. Second of all, being sweet, kind, innocent, nice, and madly in love of a boy isn't being a slut or a whore. The same way that wearing colorful sexy clothing doesn't make you, Meru, a slut. Besides, unless you haven't noticed, almost everyone here acts younger that the people in the real world of our same age. And being in love and caring isn't being a whore. I hate it when fanfiction authors make me act more horrendously stupid and act like a slut, and even make everyone else see me as a slut and Dart's little sister. That is not true. Dart loves me, I told him that I love him, and in Tiberoa he confessed that he loved me the same way, he even risked his life trying to save me, even thou I possessed the soul of the God of Destruction, the Moon Child. And last but not least, the author of this story is Yoru Stella Maris, not one of those mean ol' authors."

Meru: "You are right! People think that I'm a slut too just because I look sexily hot and cute in this clothes. And some of them even make me extremely dumb and stupid just because I act younger than my age."

Miranda: "Yes, a lot of people make me extremely dumb, weak, and stupid too. At first, we all know that I have a short temper, but it 's because I've gone through many things and unfortunate surprises in my life. And people think I'm an idiot just because I'm blonde, and use an arrow."

Shana: "I agree. Thank Soa, that the author of this story isn't like that. We girls don't have to act more stupid and be undignified by having to act sluttish."

Haschel: "Hey, don't forget about me, they make more stupid too you know. And so do they to Kongol."

Kongol: "Yes, they make me talk English less correctly. It's not Kongol's fault that they didn't educate me well."

Albert: "They do it because they think it is funny, by making people more stupid, or act in a sort of undignifying way. And many of them do it for that, and not because they wanna humiliate us. Let's also recognize that there are wonderful humor authors that write great funny works of art without crossing the line."

Shana: "You are right, let's not forget about those good authors. I'm just really complaining about the ones that truly cross the line."

Meru: "Yes, there are more good authors that exagerate us just for fun, than ones that do it because they have personal problems and opinions that are against us."

Miranda: "Ditto! Hey look, you guys! Dart and Guaraha are finally coming around!"

Everyone hears some murmuring sounds of pain, and sees Guaraha and Dart waking up.

Dart: *still groggy* "Ummmm…aaahhhh…. Man! Shana why do you so that?"

Shana: "Because you know very well that I feel embarrassed every time I remember that incident and, besides, I don't think this is the time to be telling embarrassing stories of our lives. And also, I didn't really mean to hit you that hard, I guess I don't know my own strength."

Dart: "Well next time, be more careful. And I didn't know that you feel that embarrassed. _Hmmm…maybe Shana 's really not that too kind after all._

Shana: "Well, now you know."

Guaraha: "Ouch…ouch, ouch. Jeez, Meru I thought it was gonna be funny showing the pictures. Why did you have to do that?"

Meru: "Well, sorry for hitting too hard. But I think it's not funny embarrassing me like that. Okay? Like Shana said before, this ain't the time to be telling embarrassing stories of our lives."

Kongol: "Look! Syuveil 's sleeping on the couch! I guess we bored him out to sleeping because of our conversation."

Albert: "You're right, Kongol! I didn't notice it either. Thank Soa, that he feel asleep. Otherwise, we wouldn't have had this conversation. I just hope we didn't bore out the fanfic lectors with our conversation too."

Emille: "Finally, I chose the perfect clothes for Syuveil this night. It was hard for me, I had to choose between his cute blue green jumper with a cute baby turtle drawing on it, and his marine blue robe with a rose in the wind drawing on it. I didn't worry about chasing Syuveil down the stairs, even thou that was where our guests were because I knew you, and even Shana too, were able to take care of it. And I guess I was right. Syuveil 's sleeping like a baby, he's even drooling over the couch…wait, drooling over the couch? Oh no! The couch! Albert, why did you let that happen? As soon as he's fast asleep, you were supposed to pick him up and take him to his room before he starts drooling, my Dear."

Albert: "I'm sorry, I was so into the conversation that we were having, that I didn't even notice that he was on the couch until we finished talking."

Emille: "Oh Albert, next time be more alert about the child. He's 3 years old, who knows what kind of chaos, might happen if he gets unattended for too long. You must promise that this won't happen again. You hear me?"

Albert: "Yes, my dear. I know it was irresponsible for my part to have let the boy unattended through the conversation. Next time, I'll take more care about the kid, but for now a party's gonna start soon. So let's relax and have some fun 'til the cook says the food's ready, okay."

Emille: "I know, I know, it's just that I'm still a little bit nervous."

Albert: "Then you shouldn't be nervous, my love. Relax and have some fun during this week and we'll have a good time."

Just then the cook came in the room to announce the food is ready.

Cook: "Hola! Vine para decirles que la comida está lista y que comienze la fiesta!"

All except for Albert and Emille: "Uh?"

Meru: "What did ya say?"

Cook: "Perdón! I'm sorry! I spoke to you in Spanish, what I meant to tell you was that the food is ready and to let the party begin!"

Syuveil: "Yay!

Meru: "Alright!"

All of a sudden, Zoe and Zena come in wearing a very beautiful dress.

Miranda: "Perfect timing Zoe! Oh my Soa! You look so beautiful!

Zoe: *giggles * "Thank you Mommy!"

Haschel: "Wow! My Lord! I've never seen such a pretty lady! You look wonderfully expectacularly beautiful, Zena!"

Zena: "Really? Thanks Uncle Haschel, I really do appreciate you compliment."

Zoe was wearing a short golden dress that matches perfectly with her brown-blonde waterfall of hair. There's a yellow creamy lace bow at the back. And the upper chest part of the dress is bathed with sparkling glitter. Zena is wearing a soft purple short dress. Just like Zoe's, her dress has a pinkish purple lace bow at the back, and the skirt is bathed with sparkling glitter and four strings of purple glitter stream down the skirt from the waist.

Meru: "Wow! You two chose your dresses accordingly!"

Zoe: "Yep! That's right!"

Albert: "Yes, ever since I married Emille, the collection of dresses has grown to triple the amount!"

Kongol: "So that's why it took so long for Zoe to choose a dress".

Albert: "Oh well, let's go to the Main hall and let the party begin!"

The seven Dragoon heroes, Zoe, and Zena enter the Main hall or room and see a huge dinner table containing the banquet's delicious foods. Many of them dig in the food while the others start dancing. Since Shana came already wearing a beautiful robe that accentuates the beauty of pregnancy, she didn't have to wear one of the dresses of the castle. Dart didn't come this time with his armor, after all the wars over and this a friendly reunion in which they planned in staying for the week, there's no danger. But he did come with a read and brown sophisticated robe, suit for being everywhere, even at parties like these. Haschel and Miranda came with their usual clothes. Kongol came with a brown fur robe that covered his whole body, hiding most of his muscles underneath the clothing. 

After eating all the food and talked all the conversations they could(which we really don't wanna read about 'em, except for one short important one. We already had read enough conversations in this chapter, let's save the poor author's energy for later chapters).

While some people danced, Dart wondered about something about Zena, and went to ask Haschel.

Dart: "Haschel, if 9 year old Zena is your niece and this is the first time we see her, then how come we didn't see her when we first came to Rouge looking for the Magical city, Aglis? 

Haschel: "It's quite simple, Dart. During that time my brother Jacewell was living with his wife in the Yaouco Village near our island. After we defeated Melbu and saved the world my brother decided to move to Rouge and live there again, and he brought his wife and his daughter Zena with him."

Dart: "Oh, I see! Thanks, that was all I wanted to know for now. Thanks again for clearing that question out for me."

Haschel: "No problem, Dart. You can ask me any question, any time. No let's go back to eating and dancing."

Dart: "Okay."

And both of them went back to dancing. Dart danced first with Shana, Zena, little Zoe, Miranda, and Emille, and went back to dancing with his wife again. Haschel first danced with Zena, then Miranda, Emille, Shana, and Zoe, and went back to dancing with his dear niece again. Albert danced with Emille, then Zoe, Shana, Miranda, Zena, and went back again with Emille. Kongol danced with little Zoe (he had to bend on his knees to do so), then Shana, Miranda, Emille, and Zena (also having to bend on his knees too), and went back to dancing with Zoe, bending on his knees again.

When all the food was gone into everyone 's stomachs, everyone was dancing with their partners in their last dances. Dart with Shana, Haschel with Zena, Albert with Emille, Miranda with her daughter Zoe, and Kongol happily watching them as they danced. When the musicians finished playing the last song, Albert and Emille went to the stage to announce the end of tonight's party.

Albert: "Well, everyone the food's gone, the musicians are tired and have no other songs left to play, and this party now has come to the end. Now I hope that you go upstairs to your respectful rooms, put away your dresses and put them in a safe place, and if the dresses are of this palace, then Lucile will take care of putting the dresses back in their place. But before any of you could go to your rooms, Emille and I want to make a special announcement.

Emille: A few months ago, Albert and I sent a dove Messenger to Charle in Ulara to please meet with us somehow. Fortunately, she came the day after. And that night we decided to make a reunion which all of us will be going. And we came to the conclusion that the day after this party in the morning, we shall be going to the Spring Breath Town of Ulara. And we will be staying there for the week to celebrate the 3rd Anniversary of the Day the World was saved by the Dragoons from the ever-menacing birth of the God of Destruction. And the reason why we ended this party soon, is to assure that all of us could get a good night's sleep and wake up early and fully rested for the departure to Ulara. Which as I said before, we will be staying for the week there and not in here as we first made you think."

Shana: "Wow! Really? That's wonderful!"

Dart: "Great idea you two had!"

Haschel: "I appreciate greatly the effort and arrangements that you made for us to be able to stay in that beautiful wingly town for a week."

Zena: "Wow! This will be the first time I ever enter a wingly city or town! I'm so exited!"

Zoe: "Yay!"

Guaraha: "Finally, I actually really get to go to Ulara."

Meru: "This is gonna so cool!"

Miranda: "I don't know what to say, except that it's a great idea! It's perfect for our one-week reunion!"

Kongol: "I can't wait 'til I go there. Kongol will have a great time staying in there." 

Albert: "Then let's go to our rooms and go to bed as early as possible. We'll need all the energy we need. We have to wake up early for breakfast and pack up our bags before we depart."

Kongol: "But how we will be able to arrive in Ulara in less than one week?"

Emille: "That's a good question, Kongol. You'll see when we finish getting ready in the morning. Don't worry, you'll see."

Dart: "Alright, then lets get going, and go to sleep."

Zoe: "But I wanna stay late in the night."

Miranda: "None of us can stay late awake in the night. It's gonna be a long journey before we could get to Ulara tomorrow. We have to get fully rested. Now lets go to bed."

Zoe: "Awwwww…"

Zena: "Your mother's right. We have to make sure everyone will have full energy for tomorrow, and the only way for that is for us to go to sleep very early."

Albert: "Well, lets go then. Lets go to our rooms."

Servant Lucile: "Follow me, I'll show you your rooms."

Everyone follows Lucile upstairs.

Servant Lucile: "Okay, listen me everyone. There are two bathrooms at the end of the hallway. Dart and Shana, your room is the closest one to the stairs at the right side. Meru and Guaraha, your rooms are in front of Dart's and Shana's, the closest one to the stairs at the left side. Miranada and Zoe go next to Dart and Shana 's room in the right side, second closest to the stairs or bathroom. Haschel and Zena are in front of Miranda's and Zoe's, beside Meru's and Guaraha's, also second closest to the bathrooms or stairs. And last but not least, Kongol, your room is beside the right bathroom. Is that all clear?"

All: "Yes."

Lucile: "Any questions about this?"

All: "No."

Lucile: "Wonderful! No let's get ready to sleep, and I will wake you when the sun first rises early in the morning."

And everyone go to their respectful rooms, clean their teeth, take a bath, put on their pajamas, and get on their bed.

Well, this is the end of the first Chapter. It took me four days to do this, and I hope you liked it. So please review, I would like to know if you liked it or not. I do not accept any flames. I laugh at them and then I throw 'em to the trash. So pleeeaaaseee, Review, pretty please with sugar on top?! *Shows puppy face, then ducks some few fruits and vegetables thrown by Shana haters* Now I gotta go before these Shana haters kill me. Aaaahhhh……*runs, being chased by some Shana haters behind her* *She gets hit by a banana* "Itai!(Ouch in Japanese) mmm, Banana, my favorite! Oh oh, they're still behind me!" *And then jumps over the trap and she doesn't fall, but the Shana haters don't see it and fall into the muddy deep hole or pit trap.* Feeewww *sheds some sweatdrops* That was close! I just hope that next time I write, I become as lucky as I did now. Well then, remember to review, so I could know if I should continue on with the second Chapter. ^-^


	2. Trip to Ulara, for Real

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Dragoon. That famous hit game, hated by most FF7 fans, is owned by Sony. Not me, but I do however own Zoe and Zena and my copy of Legend of Dragoon game. 

===============================================================================

Author's notes: Okay, if you read the first chapter: The Dragoons' Great Reunion, you probably have noticed that I confused Zena with Lucile a couple of times, but it's easy to identify which one is which, so there' s no biggie problem. The real problem is that I accidentally totally forgot all about Meru and Guaraha during the party's dance, so it's up to you guys to imagine what they would have done during that time.

===============================================================================

The Forever Continuing Legend of Dragoon

Chapter 2: Trip to Ulara, for Real

In the bathroom…and no it's not going to be a Dart/Lloyd slash fic…

Shana: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!!!!

Dart(coming out of his room frantically): "What?What? What's wrong Shana? I'm coming!"

Shana: "Aaaahhhhhhhhhh…Cockroach!

Dart: "That's why you almost woke the whole kingdom with your scream? Because of a cockroach?! Jeez, Shana you didn't have to scream like that, scaring the shit out of everyone.

Shana: "I'm scared of cockroaches!"

Dart: "Yeah, I can clearly see that now."

And out of the door, Meru and others bursted in.

Meru: "Oh my Soa, what happened here?! Are we under attack or something?

Dart: "No, just a cockroach, that's all."

Shana: "Well, then, what are you waiting for, Dart? Kill it!"

Kongol: "I can do it!"

Then Kongol comes and tries to kill the cockroach, and he would have done that instantly if it weren't for Meru, which rapidly stopped Kongol before taking the evil cockroach 's to Inferno.

Zena: "Meru! What are you doing?"

Meru: "I won't let you kill the cute little cockroach! Poor thing, I won't you little meanies squash the poor little bug."

Guaraha: "Meru, it's not a cute little bug, it's a cockroach. And cockroaches are ugly evil things."

Zoe: "Yeah, let Kongol squash it! Squash it Squash it Squash it Squash it Squash it."

Miranda: "Guys come on, let's forget about it. The cockroach isn't so stupid to wait steadily in the same place for us to finish talking."

Zena: "Yeah Miranda 's right, it's not waiting steadily in the same place. He's waiting steadily on Dart's head!"

Shana: "What? What are you talking about? It's not on Dart 's *looks to where Dart is and sees Dart's little friend on it's head*…head…AAAhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The cockroach is on your head, Dart!"

Zena: "That's what I said."

Miranda: "Oh sh**, she's right!"

Everyone gasps at Dart while staring at him, well it's more like they're staring at the cockroach and gasping at the cockroach.

Dart: "What? Do you really believe that there's a cockroach on my head?"

Meru: "Well, unless you're a mutant from X Men, that pair of cockroach antennas sticking out of your head isn't yours. It's the cockroach's antenna."

Dart: "Look, there's no cockroach on my head. If there was I would have felt it."

Dart: "And I'm gonna prove to you. *proceeds to touch his head with his hand*.

Shana: "No, Dart! Don't do it! You can squash it!"

Too late, Dart touched his head to check that there was or not a cockroach on it. Unfortunately, he did it a tad to hard. *Splackr*

Dart: "See there's no…*taps his head more* *Splack, squash, plack* O.0;;;;;;;;;;;;

Meru: "You're right Dart! There's no cockroach **on **your head. Instead, there's a squashed cockroach **all over** your head!

Dart: 0.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Zoe: "Eeeeewwwwwwwwwww..."

Zena: "I can't believe Uncle Haschel 's missing this! I'll go get him, this things happen one in a lifetime!"

Zena goes to get Haschel. And we hear some voices from Haschel 's room. 

Zena: "Uncle! There's a squashed cockroach all over on Dart's head!"

Haschel: "What?! Really? You are kidding!"

Haschel and Zena enter the bathroom, and Haschel sees Dart's now disgusting head.

Haschel: "Oh My Soa! Sh**! It's true!"

Shana: "Gods save us! My husband's head is filled with squashed cockroach guts, I'm so not sleeping with him tonight."

Albert and Emille hear the noises coming from the bathroom, and worried that they may arrive to late to Ulara, they went and entered the bathroom.

Albert: "What is going on? What is this racket all about? Why aren't you people getting ready, and why are you all here at the same time? There are two bathrooms you know."

Emille: "Syuveil 's already sleeping after he took his bath, and I don't want any of you to wake him up!… Aahhhhhhhh….Eeeeeewwwwww.!"

Albert: "What's wrong Emille? Why did you scream like that? What happened and what's going on in this bathroom?"

Albert sees Dart's head.

Albert: "What the f***? Umm…forget that I asked! I don't wanna know any more."

Emille: *stares* 0.o;;;;;;;;

Albert: "Okay, in about four hours, we must all have gotten a bath, dressed up, eaten our breakfast, and packed up all out things, if we are to reach Ulara early."

Albert and Emille leave. They have their own bathroom you know. After all, they are the King and Queen of Serdio.

Shana: "All right people, we all know that I was here first, and that Dart came second. So I take this bathroom, and Dart takes the other. Now you must leave now, all of you."

Meru: "Hey! Who said that you were gonna tell us what to do?"

Shana: "Since I first came here, I have all the right to be the first. And Dart came second, so I believe it would only be just if he went to the other bathroom."

Miranda: "Then you and Guaraha, come after they finish since you were the third and forth to arrive. After you two, Kongol and me will take our baths. Then Zoe and Zena, and last Haschel who came last."

Shana: "Exactly, and while you are waiting, you can proceed to make breakfast, pack your bags, and choose your clothing for the trip."

Dart: "I agree with you two."

Kongol: I'll cook breakfast for you."

All: o.0!

Kongol: "I know some good breakfast dishes that I used to make before."

Guaraha: "Really, what did you do for breakfast?"

Kongol: "Kongol can make fruit salads, oatmeal, eggs, cereal, porridge, pancakes, and more ^_^.

Meru: "Wow! I never knew that Kongol could cook!'

Miranda: "But I'm afraid you can't because I bet the castle's cooks are cooking our breakfast."

Haschel: "She's right! Sorry Kongol, better next time. I even think that they're almost finished, and we have little time left!"

Zena: "Yep! Let's go and let Shana and Dart take the bath."

Zoe: "Ditto!"

All: *nods*

Everyone leaves, except for Shana and Dart goes to the other bathroom beside this one.

While two of them took a bath, the others did their bags choose their clothes, ate breakfast, and then when the ones taking the bath got out, the next two went to the bathroom to take a bath. And the ones, who already took a bath, went and put on their clothes. At 8:00 a.m.(Shana and the others woke up at 4:00 a.m.) everyone was finished doing what they had to do and ready to go.

Everyone including Syuveil are standing and waiting in the balcony of the castle (you know, the one where Dart decided to accompany Lavitz to end the war and Shana decides to go with him, even thou it was dangerous). Everyone seems impatient and has no idea what they were waiting before. But Albert and Emille were faces sly smiles as if they knew something was gonna happen that no one else will ever imagine that it will.

Meru: "BORING!"

Guaraha: "I think I got enough site seeing for now."

Haschel: "Why are we here? The boredom's killing me! 

Albert: "People People! Be patient! Our ride's going to come soon. So let's wait!"

Miranda: "What ride? Aren't we supposed to be outside waiting for that supposed ride instead of being here high inside the castle's balcony?"

Syuveil: "Daddy, I'm bored, I wanna play, I wanna ride a horse again, I wanna play hide and seek…"

Albert: -_-;

Miranda: "As I was saying. Aren't we supposed to be outside waiting for that supposed ride instead of being here high inside the castle's balcony?"

Emille: "This ride is special…. 

=====================================================================================================

Emille: "Hey! That was the last thing that I'm supposed to say according to this fic 's script. What's the big idea? This is the first time in a fic that I take full part of it wothout having pop out my eyeballs!"

Albert: *shudders at the memory of the sight of Emille 's eyeballs*

Emille: "I'm telling you, one time they even got infected and I had pass a whole week blind without them."

Albert: "And believe me, you wouldn't have wanted to be in my shoes at that time."

Dart: *****looks at his script* "Hey there isn't anything left to say for me either!"

Everyone looks at their scripts and amaze while they realize that they have nothing left to say either.

Miranda: "Hey what's the big idea Yoru?!

Yoru: "Jeje. SURPRISE!!!!!"

Guaraha: "Surprise what, Yoru?!

Meru: "Yeah! Tell us already, will ya?"

Yaru: "Well, I would if you would let me tell you. Here goes: The trip vacation for Ulara is real!"

Everyone: "uh?"

Yoru: "Making you guys act in a little fic like you always do when authors ask you to take part in their fics was a special way to make all of you come here and actually really pass a whole week in Ulara!"

Albert: "You are kidding me! Are you saying this was some kind of lie you made to make us get packed up, bathed, and ready to go to a place not to continue acting in a fic, but actually go on vacation?"

Yoru: "Yep!"

Guaraha, Zoe, and Zena: "And you actually invited us?"

Yoru: "Of course! You take an important part in the Dragoons' life! Their journey into saving the world has inspired many authors to make fics about you people and offering you to take part of it as a real actor, acting as you yourselves! Shana is still Shana, Dart is still Dart, and so on. So I thought that giving you a surprise vacation this way would just be the perfect gift for my favorite RPG game people!"

Zena: *cries* "That was so beautiful! Thank you! Thank you!"

Zoe: *singing* "We're gonna go to a vacation! We are gonna have a vacation! We are going to a vacation!"
    
    Kongol: *continues the singing* "And it's gonna be FREE! And it's gonna be Free! And the vacation is FREE!"

All: 0.o;;

Kongol: "What? Can't you see the vacation's free? Kongol and others don't have to pay!"

Albert: "You mean, I don't have to pay! I'm always the one paying for the parties and stuff."

Haschel: "That's because you are the King of Spice, I mean Basil! King of Basil! You have endless money! You'll never run out of it!"

Albert: "You are right, I forgot! I am surperbly rich for all eternity! Gwa hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!" *Pumb* "OW! Why did you do that Emille?"

Emille: "Because you were turning very freaky looking, and I don't like that. Besides, you can scare Syuveil into crying if you continue your freaky maniatical laugh."

Syuveil: "EEEwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Daddy's really scary!"

Albert: "O-kay."

Utter silence falls upon the Dragoons and family and crickets are heard shirping.
    
    Crickets: *shirp* *shiro* *crick* *crick*

Yoru: "Um, guys? Aren't you supposed to be still celebrating about the free trip to Ulara?"

Dart: "Oh yeah! You are right! YYYAAAYYY!!!!!!"

Everyone: "Yay! Woohoo! We are going to Ulara! Yeah! Dragoon Power! Cool! Yay! Woohoo…."

Miranda: "And are we going now?"

Yoru: "That's right!"

Zena: "But how are we gonna get there today? It's so far!"

Yoru: "Don't worry, you'll see, Right about now."

Everyone turn to look out at the balcony.

Everyone: *gasps*.

Shana: "Oh…My…Soa…No way…"

Dart: "I can't believe this…it's…"

Yoru: "That's right".

Meru: "Oh My Soa! It's…"

Kongol: "Coolon!"

Yoru: Actually Coolon was the name for your friend, Savan, that reencarnated himself into an Air Transport Glider."

Shana: "Air Transport Glider?"

Yoru: "It is the 102th species born from the tree. They were almost wiped out when the Winglies started to gain power and eventually control over all species. The first Winglies weren't so powerful, and their flying abilities were just starting to improve, so they used these creatures for transport. But when the Winglies started studying magic, their magic power and flying abilities grew, and it came to a point where they started using these creatures more severely. Many died because of this, and some even ended up as specimens for experiments in biology and the effects of magic on other different beings, eventually dying too. So some Winglies transported them to a land where they were protected. Nowadays, only a few dozen live. Ulara knew of them, and had some of them hidden in their city, to protect them. And when I wanted to give you this vacation, the winglies in Ulara told me of this and together we planned a surprising way to give you this free vacation to this city."

Albert: "Wow! I never imagined about this. History is yet to be fully recorded. I guess we have to include more information in history books once again."

There were two Air Transport Gliders, one was much bigger than Coolon ever was. And the other one was as small as Coolon. The big one was ridden by a young female Wingly.

Female Wingly rider: "Oh no! Please don't! No one else must know about this. All of you must keep this a secret, for the safety of this nearly extinct species."

Albert: "Alright, I'm sorry to scare you that way. We won't tell anyone. We promise!"

Female Wingly rider: "Oh, and by the way. Let me introduce my friends and myself. My name is Naomako, the big one I'm ridding here is named Jaizou."

Jaizou: "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

Naomako: "And the one over there is Kirozuzy."

Kirozuzy: "Hiya All! It's Great to see you! How are all of you.?"

Everyone: "Fine."

Shana: "Thank you, and you?"

Kirozuzy: "I'm supper duper great! Now that I finally get to go outside and fly a long way. Thank you."

Shana: "Your welcome".

Naomako(female wingly rider): "Well, I guess that like all of you can see. Kirozuzy is very excited, he's always like that. Jaizou is the father of Kirozuzy, that is his daughter."

Miranda: "That's very interesting to hear."

Naomako: "Well, Jaizou, who can carru more weight that his young daughter, will be the one carrying all of us. And Kirozuzy will be carrying all of our luggage. So just put all of your luggage on Kirozuzi, and hop on in Jaizou already!"

Dart: "Great! Now lets get going! To Ulara!"

Zoe: "Yay".

Syuveil: "COOL!"

Zena: "Wow! We are actually going to Ulara on Air Transport Gliders! This is going to be so cool!"

Everyone sheers as they say their good-byes and thank yous to Yoru, who decided not to go with them and spend the vacation with them, as they hop on Jaizou behind Naomako and put their luggage on Kirozuzy.

Yoru: "Good bye! Farewell, I hope you spend a great time in Ulara and have a safe trip!"

Dart: "Thank you!"

Meru and Guaraha: "Good bye!"

Miranda: "Farewell!"

Shana: "I hope you get home safely!"

Yoru: "Thank you!"

Albert and Emille: "Bye!"

Zoe and Syuveil: "Bye bye!"

Zena: "We hope to see you soon!"

Haschel: "Goodbye and Thankyou!"

Kongol: "Farewell, bye! See you soon!"

Yoru: "Good bye!!!! And write a letter during your vacation, okay? I wanna know how you are doing and what you are doing while youa are there!"

Shana: "Okay, don't worry! We'll write back to you, I promise!"

Yoru: "Great! Thank you! Bye. Hope you enjoy your trip and vacation, and have a safe trip!"

Everyone: "Byyyyyeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

=======================================================================================================

"Well, that was the end of the first part of the second chapter. I hope you like it. Please review me, and tell if you liked or not, and maybe some suggestions, but please no Flames!

I repeat: NO FLAMES!!! I hate 'em, I don't like 'em! I laugh at them, and shew them and spit them out into the trash, and you'll only be wasting you time. Otherwise, I'll throw the wild stampede of Shana/Miranda haters at you, and I won't hesitate to do that." ~All of a sudden a stampede of Shana/Miranda haters appear charging towards where poor lil' Yoru#Stella*Maris~ is. ~ "Oh oh. This doesn't look good. And as I said R&R please and no flames, and now I gotta go and run!" `runs with the stampede behind her. Then, using her fanfiction magic that just recently acquired a short time ago when she became an author a few days ago, she made a hole duddenly appear on the floor and she jumped in it, and the stampede passed without hurting her or even noticing her sudden dissapearance. Then when they were gone, Yoru jumped out of the hole and it disappeared. The using her fanfic magic, she created a hole trap where the stampede of Shana/Miranda haters fortunately fell, again. "Hehe, I love fanfic magic!" Then Yoru starts skipping along the yellow brick road, holding and swinging her magic wand where a floating river of colors flew from the tip of the wand. "Hmmmm, This yellow brick road sucks!" *Zaps* ~The yellow brick road now turned into a red with black lines brick road. ~"He he, they are my favorite colors." ^_^ ~And Yoru continues skipping on the now red and black brick road and swinging her fanfic magic wand, until 3rd chapter.~


End file.
